Convention Dreams
by Carlyshae
Summary: Michonne and Glenn have scored Platinum passes to the convention of their favorite TV show Dead of Walkers. They are looking forward to meeting their favorite stars especially Michonne's favorite, leading man Rick Grimes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This fic is dedicated to all the fangirls and fanguys out there who try their hardest to get those oh so exclusive tickets and photo ops: sometimes we do, sometimes we don't. xoxo_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NO. NO. NO. NO."

Michonne starts banging the keys of her keyboard. The words SOLD OUT glaring at her from her screen. This can't be happening. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING. She was so ready. To be so close, then nothing.

To say Michonne was obsessed with the uber popular tv show _DEAD OF WALKERS_ would be a gross understatement. She lived and breathed the show. Every year she would cosplay her favorite character, Guriyala, the sword wielding warrior goddess. She was the reason Michonne decided to learn how to fence. She loved the desperate fight for survival the characters had to go through in an unforgiving world of the undead. But most of all, she was completely in love with the star of the show, Rick Grimes. He played Lincoln Andrews, the small town sheriff who became the defacto leader of a band of misfits turned family during the apocalypse backdrop of the show.

"What are you screaming about?" Her roommate Andrea asked walking onto the living room.

"The photo ops. They're gone. It was only 2 Seconds. 2 seconds. How can something sell out in 2 SECONDS?" Michonne felt her eyes filling with tears. Her one chance to meet him…

"Why do you care so much. It's just a damn show."

"Says the woman who cried for a week when FRIENDS ended."

"That was the end of an era. These are zombies for fuck's sake. I don't get how you watch that stuff anyway. Aren't you afraid of horror movies?"

"Walkers Drea, WALKERS. Nobody knows what a zombie is. And this is different. Yeah, the walkers are scary but after a while, the people are way more scary and dangerous." She wipes a tear that falls down her cheek completely heartbroken.

RING RING Michonne picks up the phone.

"WHAT"

"Now is that any way to treat the most awesome, amazing fucking person you know?"

"What is it Glenn. I'm pissed. I struck out on the tickets."

"Oh dude that sucks. Oh man Miche I'm sorry. Lucky for you I got 2 passes."

Michonne falls out of her chair onto the floor. "Are you serious? Don't fuck with me Glenn. I'll beat your ass."

"You wound me Michonne. I would never joke about something like this. Seriously, I got 2 platinum photo/autograph passes for the Dead of Walkers Convention and meet and greet with none other than THE man Rick Grimes and my queen Guriyala. I made it through sis."

Michonne literally cannot breathe. "GLENN, how did you…I tried so hard…"

"That guy who works with me, Eugene, he dabbles in computers on the side and he hooked me up. As soon as the clock struck 8 his cart was full and I was giving him my credit card. Platinum passes sis. It's on."

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" Michonne starts running through her apartment. She literally knocks Andrea to the ground in her exuberance.

"Hey be careful."

"I'M GOING TO DEAD WALKER! I'M GOING TO DEAD WALKER! I'M GOING TO DEAD WALKER! I'M GOING TO DEAD WALKER! I'M GOING TO DEAD WALKER! Michonne can't stop dancing around the apartment. "What am I going to wear?"

"Hey Michonne, you still there," Glenn starts yelling at the phone. All he can hear are excited squeals in the background and something like clothes being thrown around. He smiles to himself and can't help but laugh at his friend. _This is gonna be fun_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Four Months Later_**

The time had come. Four long months of waiting, planning and driving herself crazy, it was time for the convention. With her bestie in tow, she could barely contain her excitement. She didn't pack a lot of clothes: just a couple of jeans and some awesome fan shirts she made herself. Most of her money went to paying Glenn for her pass. Living in Atlanta definitely made it easier to travel to the convention. The convention center was a mere 30 minute drive from her house.

"Glenn come on, I don't want to be late."

"I'm coming Miche. The doors don't even open until 10. It's 7."

"I know that. We need to eat breakfast, get our passes, check out the layout, go to the first panel, get in line for our first ops with Daryl Dixon, get some lunch, head towards the upstairs ballroom for…"

"Stop, stop, stop. Michonne, my friend, I think you're doing a little too much. Don't forget these lovely binders you put together with time schedules, locations, food stations, bathrooms, and waiting times. No wonder you're a lawyer"

"Being organized is a lost art. I just don't want to miss anything." _I don't want to miss my future husband._

"You have to relax. This is supposed to be fun. Come on. Besides. He won't even be here until tomorrow." Glenn takes her hand with a knowing look and they walk up to the registration table.

"Hi there. Welcome to **_DEAD WALKER CONVENTION_**. Name please?" Glenn can't speak. In front of him is the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen. Beautiful chestnut hair, gorgeous green eyes and a smile that makes his heart stop.

"Uhhhh…uhhh..um hi."

"Hi. Can I have your name?"

"My name, yes. Yes, I have a name."

Michonne can't help but smile. Glenn has always been shy around girls but this one seems to have made him go mute.

"Gleen Rhee, 2 platinum passes please." The girl smiles and starts looking through her list.

"Yup here it is. Platinum is amazing. You guys will have a great time. I'm a volunteer here so if you need anything, please feel free to ask."

Michonne takes the bagdes from her with a smile. "Thank you, I'm sure we will, Ms."

"Maggie. Just Maggie. Nice to meet y'all"

"Nice to meet you too." Michonne grabs Glenn's arm who is still hypnotized and staring at Maggie. "Very smooth cowboy," she says with a laugh.

"Did you see her. She was beautiful." Glenn looks back at the registration table. Maggie looks up at the same moment and gives him a little wave. "I have to see her again."

"I'm sure you will. Let's go to our first panel"

Michonne and Glenn start their convention adventure with a panel that has all the characters from the Kings Dame – one of the communities from the show with King Zacariah and his sidekick Jeremy. Next, they head over to meet one of their favorite characters, Hershel Greene; the sweet farmer who Lincoln Andrews and his crew stumble upon after his son Carlos is shot. Michonne is daydreaming about the photo op she really can't wait to take tomorrow while Glenn is going over the day's events up to now.

"That was so cool. He was so nice. I loves that he let us take that selfie. I didn't think he could get down on the ground," Glenn says with a laugh.

"I know right. I miss his character. Stupid Congressman had to behead him. And what a dumb name, The Congressman. Couldn't they have used the governor or something like that?"

"You just don't like him because he beat up your precious Lincoln. But, of course my girl Guriyala saved him. She's such a badass." Glenn starts dong fake sword moves pretending to be slicing down walkers left and right.

Turning around to look at him, she doesn't pay attention to the group of people walking straight for her, "Please Glenn, you are no samurai. I think if you had a real sword you'd probably…" "Miche WATCH OUT!"

SPLLLLLAAAAATTTTT!

Michonne starts to turn only to be knocked forwards by the person veering to the left trying to avoid crashing into her. As she goes down, the person behind her falls forward while the person behind them falls on top of them. After a few seconds, someone speaks up.

"Damn man, I know you're bowlegged but can't you walk straight," the voice says with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Daryl. You ran into me. I hope we didn't hurt her when we went down."

Michonne's eyes shoot open. She knows that voice. It's the voice that's haunted her dreams for the past 4 years. It's the voice that has the cutest southern drawl when he talks. It's the voice that makes her insides go mushy.

 _Please God do not let it be him_. Michonne starts to push herself up when a pair of strong hands grab her around her waist and pull her forward. All she can do is hold on to the soft yet calloused hands of the man she has loved in her heart for years. Terrified of what she will see but knowing she has no choice, Michonne lifts her head and is greeted by the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"Are you alright miss?"

 _Am I alright? I just ran butt first into the biggest crush I've ever had in my life, knocked his ass down and he's asking if I'm OK!_

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so stupid. That was the dumbest thing…"

"Hey, no need for that. No harm done, it was a simple mistake." He smiles a most beautiful smile at her.

Momentarily, losing her breath, Michonne stands still for a second. _It's him. It's really him._ "Yeah well sorry again. Bye." She starts to walk away.

"Hey wait, aren't you gonna tell me your name?" He smiles at her and she almost passes out.

"OH, my name, it's…it's"

"Hey Rick man we gotta go. Our panel starts in one minute. We're late." Daryl says walking up to Rick.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I just…" Rick turns back to finish talking to Michonne when…

"Where'd she go?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N First let me say, thank you for all your amazing reviews. I read each and every one of them. As a new fanfic writer it really helps and I'm beyond happy you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. -C_

"OH shit. Oh shit," Michonne pants as she tries to catch her breath. She didn't know what happened, but as soon as he looked away, she started backing up until she realized she turned and ran away from him. She ran from _Rick fucking Grimes._

"Stupid. Stupid. What were you thinking?"

"That's what I'd like to know. That's was hilarious." Glenn was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. "You just ran away like a dumbass."

"Thanks Glenn, need I remind you of your stu stu stupendous introduction to Ms. Maggie."

He stops laughing immediately. "That's what I thought." Michonne lets a little smile slip before she remembers what she just did. "I have to sell my pass."

"You can't be serious!" Glenn shouts

"How am I supposed to face him after that. He'll laugh at me."

"He wouldn't do that. He didn't laugh when you knocked him on his ass. You cannot pass up a Rick Grimes auto/photo session, you just can't. Come on Miche, where's that warrior spirit? You don't back down from anything."

Michonne looks up at her friend. It's true. If there is one thing she thrives on it's a challenge. Besides, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. She can't pass this up, she won't. "You're right Glenn. We paid too much damn money for this. I'm not giving up my op. Besides, with makeup on and my hair up, he probably won't even recognize me." _Yeah right_

"Exactly! Here, let's get a drink and go into Daryl Dixon's panel. It just started."

They link arms and start heading over to the north side of the convention hall. Daryl Dixon played the part of Nathan Reemus, Lincoln Andrews best friend and right hand man. He's one of the more popular characters so his panel is packed. Having platinum passes, Michonne and Glenn are able to sit towards the front of the room.

"When we go to Rick's panel we need to be early. I want front row seats. Remember at Paley fest how everybody rushed the stage? I need a selfie from Daniyele."

"I thought you had her photo/auto op?"

"I do, but there's something about being in the crowd, and she has my phone, and takes a picture of us even though we're surrounded by people. That's awesome," Glenn finishes his little speech with stars in his eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy well I'll wait until our auto with Rick. I don't have the patience not to slap the shit out of somebody if I get pushed, Rick Grimes or not."

"Now that's my girl. Wait, let's listen."

On stage, the host asks Daryl a question. **Who do you think Nathan should have a relationship with?** Audience is screaming different answers. Daryl replies, **I don't know, maybe Jesus. He could teach him how to wash his hair.**

The audience starts to roar with laughter including Glenn and Michonne. Suddenly, she gets this weird feeling, like she's being watched. She looks toward the left corner of stage but no one is there; just a slight movement of the curtain. _Strange_

The panel goes on for about another twenty minutes and afterwards, the two friends get in line to take their picture with Daryl.

"Hey man, we're big fans love the show."

"Aw thanks man. I 'ppreciate that. Nice to meet you too..." he asks Michonne while shaking her hand.

"Michonne. Thanks for doing this."

"Anything for the fans." He gives her a confused look. "Hey, have we met before? You look familiar." Glenn starts snickering behind them.

"No, I don't think so. Let's take our picture." she says while throwing Glenn the finger.

They get into a configuration of Glenn and Daryl kneeling on each side of Michonne like she's a queen and they're her servants. They all laugh after the picture is printed.

"Thanks again and take care," Glenn shouts as they start to walk away. Daryl gives a small wave and gets back to work.

"That was so cool. He was really nice. I love our picture. I think I'm gonna get it framed." Glenn starts babbling, the excitement of the day bouncing off of him in waves. He notices Michonne is quiet. "What's up girl. You're quiet."

"I'm actually a little tired. I didn't realize how much this takes out of you." Between waking up at 5, picking up Glenn, getting to the city, running around the convention and all the adrenalin from the week fading away, Michonne was feeling done. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep." They decided to get a room for the night so they wouldn't have to drive home and get up as early the next morning.

"That's a good idea. Get some rest before the party and…"

"Oh hell is that tonight?" she asks.

"Uh duh, yeah its tonight. So go upstairs, take a power nap and be ready to go by 9."

"But I'm so tired."

"We didn't come here to sleep, Miche. We came to fangirl/boy out. We came to let loose and have a good time. We came to possibly make some bad decisions." Michonne gives him a look. "OK, slightly not so smart decisions."

Michonne shakes her head at her friend. "Alrighty then. Let's finally get you laid." She walks off laughing all the way to the elevator."

"Hey, I've been laid before. I've laid lots of times." Glenn says in his defense. Michonne just keeps laughing as she walks.

 **THE PARTY**

Wall to wall people, loud music, packed dance floor – this is what Michonne lives for. Dancing like a well-trained machine, she moves her body with grace and precision to every song that is played. Glenn surprisingly matches her moves with a skill all his own. People are staring at them; mesmerized at how these two are so in sync. When they were kids, Michonne taught Glenn how to dance to impress a girl in their class. The girl never gave Glenn a chance but he never forgot his lessons. Watching the two friends is like watching an episode of So You Think You Can Dance. After a few songs they decide to go sit.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink. Give me one of your tickets, I'll get you something," Glenn yells over the music.

Michonne hands him her ticket and off his goes. They've been friends for so long, he knows what she will like.

The DJ starts to play "Earned It" by The Weekend. She closes her eyes and starts to sway in her seat to the music. She is so enthralled, she doesn't notice the gentleman walking up to her. She is startled out of her revelry by the softest hands she's ever felt as they lightly graze her shoulders. A husky, masculine voice sings in her ear…

 _ **You make it look like its magic**_

 _ **Cause I see nobody nobody but you, you, you**_

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME._ Michonne turns around in her seat. There they are. The bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"Hello again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello."

"Hi."

"May I sit here?"

"Sure."

Rick comes from behind the booth and takes a seat next to Michonne. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes him in. Black button-down shirt, black jeans, and black boots: a tuft of chest hair peeking out of his shirt. He looks out at the crowd dancing. She looks to the right, desperately hoping to see Glenn coming back to save her from being alone with him.

"You havin' a good time?" Rick asks her.

"Yes," she answers quickly and looks away from him.

"You like the music?

"It's fine." She looks away again.

"I'm sorry am I bothering you? I can leave if you like." he says to her with a disappointed sigh.

Michonne's eyes grow large as saucers. _SAY SOMETHING GIRL._ Her voice can't seem to work. Rick starts to slide back out the booth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. Have a good evening." He stands up and turns to leave. Michonne's arm shoots out and grabs his bicep. _Good Lord that's nice._

"Where'd you learn?" she says to him.

"What?"

"To sing. Where'd you learn?"

Rick turns back to the booth and scoots back in next to Michonne, leaving a little more distance this time as to not scare her away.

"My momma. She was a choir mistress. Made me sing in the choir during the summers. I hated it but turns out, I ain't too bad." Rick smiles at her and she feels her insides melt into a puddle of goo.

"It's really nice. A lot softer than I would have imagined." His eyebrows shoot up.

"Softer, really. That's an interesting description. What did you imagine?" he asks as he leans in closer to her. Michonne is very aware of his presence. She can feel his breath on her shoulder and it feels like a warm caress on her skin.

"Uuumm, husky?"

Rick bursts out laughing. "Husky, huh. I've always liked that word. Doesn't quite have a meaning but everyone knows what it means. Right."

Now Michonne starts to laugh. "Yeah, I get it. Like, what exactly is husky. I mean a husk is an outer covering of some sort so to be husky would be what, to cover your voice?. Oh my God that was corny as shit." She slaps her hand on her forehead. Rick laughs out loud.

"You're funny. I like that. I like you."

"You do?", says Michonne in barely a whisper.

"I think I do. You're different."

"I don't think so. I'm just me."

"That's the best part." Rick and Michonne stare into each other's eyes. He leans towards her, his eyes searching her face, memorizing every inch. He starts to reach for her hair, "May I touch it?" She nods slightly. Rick reaches out and grabs a loc of her hair and twirls it through his fingers. "Exquisite. Everything about you is exquisite."

Michonne starts into Rick's eyes. They are so blue, they look like the bluest ocean on the planet. She sees honesty, warmth, and dare she say it, lust.

"Hey Miche, I got you your – Holy shit you're Rick Grimes." Glenn returns to the table with drinks. "Oh my God dude you're him, you're the Sheriff well, I mean, you're the best, man, I mean, oh wow and she loves you, like LOVES you dude. I mean, me too and I love the murder coat. Clear is my favorite episode man, when you tore dude's neck out, I mean throat, like puh, just spit it out. Hey, was that real meat or-"

"GLENN! Slow down" Michonne shouts at him. She looks over to Rick, cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Hi Glenn, it's nice to meet you too." Rick says as he shakes Glenn's hand. "How do you know Michonne?"

"Aw man we go way back. Next door neighbors. Miche has always been my bestie. The only time we haven't been around each other every day was college." He syas while sliding into the booth.

"Thank God. I had to get away from you." Michonne says with a laugh sipping on her cocktail.

"That hurts Miche. But anyway, it's so nice to meet you Mr. Grimes."

"Rick please, Mr. Grimes is my father. That's pretty cool you two have been friends for so long. I've lost touch with may of my younger friends but my castmates have become some of my best friends, family really."

"Awwww Ricky, that's so sweet. Being a cornball ass again are you?" The three look up to see the girl from registration standing behind Rick.

"Thanks sis, what would I do without your insightful wit. Michonne, Glenn, this is my annoying sister Maggie."

Michonne smiles at her and immediately looks over to Glenn who like before, seems to have forgotten how to speak. Not being able to resist a bit of payback Michonne says, "Yes we met earlier. Remember Glenn, the girl you said was soooo beautiful?" Glenn's mouth opens wide with shock as his face turn beet red. Rick gets the goofiest grin on his face while Maggie looks up at Glenn and smiles.

"Well isn't that sweet. Did you really say that?"

"Say what?" Glenn asks still awestruck.

"Did you say that I was beautiful?" Maggie asks with a teasing smile.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I did. I mean, you're breathtaking."

The whole table stares at Glenn. Michonne is shocked that he answered so honestly without tripping over himself. Rick is nodding his head as in approval of what Glenn is putting down on his baby sister, who looks completely smitten with this young man before her.

"Well then, maybe I should sit by you." She slides into the booth and sits next to him.

"Your friend is smooth, seems like a nice guy. Won't have to kill him will I?" Rick asks whispering to Michonne.

"No, Glenn is harmless. If it goes that way, she'll be a lucky girl."

"And you Michonne? Is there a lucky guy in your life?"

She stops for a minute and slowly lowers her head while answering. "No, no there isn't."

Rick takes her chin in his hands bringing her eyes up to his. "Lucky for me then."

Their silent revelry is interrupted by a loud voice.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, it's time for KARAOKE! Our lucky winner tonight will receive $200 plus a meet and greet with the cast! Our first victim, excuse me, singer is Jadis."

A strange woman who looks like she stole the Dumb and Dumber haircut gets on stage in an outfit that can only be described as a trash bag. There's also a small stench that starts the permeate the room. She begins singing What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones. It sounds more like a dying cat.

"What the fuck is that?" asks Glenn looking at the stage in horror.

"Oh my God my ears." Maggie covers her ears wit both hands.

Michonne and Rick both make faces and cringe as this woman finally comes to an end of the song. "Thank God. I couldn't take much more of that."

A few more people take their turn at the mic. Some are pretty good and others, well, they must have been dared to go up there by a drunken friend. The four continue to converse while having drinks. Michonne and Rick keep the topics very generic. He doesn't want to scare her away and she doesn't want him to think she's weird. They all seem to be starting to feel the effects of their cocktails.

"I hope this isn't too much longer, my ears are bleeding."

"Good thing I signed you up Miche. We could use something more entertaining." Glenn says with a smirk.

"WWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT! I DO NOT want to sing." Michonne is pissed. He knows better than to put her on the spot like that. Truth is, Michonne is an exceptional singer but she has slight stage fright. She does love to sing, but performing in front of people, that was never her thing.

"You can sing? Oh, I'd love to hear you." Maggie exclaims from next to Glenn.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not doing it."

"Why not? I want to hear you sing." Rick says to her with an earnest look on his face. "If your voice is half as beautiful as you, I'm sure it will be brilliant."

Before Michonne can answer, the announcer says, "Ladies and Gentleman, our last singer of the night. Please give it up for Michonne."

The audience starts to applaud. Michonne looks completely freaked out. She doesn't move from her seat. Glenn is staring at her. "You can do it," he says. Maggie smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. Rick takes her hand, "You can do it, I know you can. Please sing for me?"

She stares at him. So many thoughts running through her head. Can she do this? She's shaking a bit and Rick isn't sure she's not able to run out of the place. A few seconds go by, Michonne raises her head looks at the occupants of the table, stands up and says, "I got this."

Michonne slides out of the booth ad walks up to the stage. She stands at the microphone looking out at the crowd. Her doe like brown eyes meet oceanic blues from across the room. Rick has a smile on his face, watching to see what she's going to do. The music starts playing. She grins, Glenn knows this is one of her favorites. Michonne calls upon every ounce of her nerve and alcohol and opens her mouth.

 _From the moment I saw you, I went outta my mind_ _  
_ _I never believed in love at first sight_ _  
_ _But you got a magic, boy, that I just can't explain_ _  
_ _Well, you got a, you got a way that you make me feel_ _  
_ _I can do, I can do anything for you, baby_

 _I'll be down for you, baby_ _  
_ _Lay all my cards out tonight_ _  
_ _Just call on me, baby_ _  
_ _I'll be there in a hurry_ _  
_ _It's your move, so baby, baby decide_

 _Whatever you want from me_ _  
_ _I'm givin' you everything_ _  
_ _I'm your baby tonight_ _  
_ _You've given me ecstasy_ _  
_ _You are my fantasy_ _  
_ _I'm your baby tonight_

Michonne feels her liquid courage starting to kick in. She starts to walk back and forth across the stage, swinging her hips and kicking her legs. The crowd is clapping and singing along with her. Rick is memorized. He stares at her, singing and dancing, having the time of her life. His pants are starting to get very tight.

 _From the second you touched me_ _  
_ _I was ready to die_ _  
_ _I've never been fatal, you're my first time_

 _I feel like an angel who just started to fly_ _  
_ _Well, you got a, you got a way that you make a me_ _  
_ _Feel I can, feel I can, do anything for you baby_

Michonne walks to the end of the stage and stares directly at Rick as she sings the next part.

 _I will fly for you baby_ _  
_ _Hold on and enjoy the ride_ _  
_ _I'm not in no hurry_ _  
_ _We can fly all night, baby_ _  
_ _It's your move, now baby, baby let's fly_

 _Whatever you want from me_ _  
_ _I'm givin' you everything_ _  
_ _I'm your baby tonight_ _  
_ _You've given me ecstasy_ _  
_ _You are my fantasy_ _  
_ _I'm your baby tonight_

Michonne turns her attention away from Rick back to the crowd. At this point, they are clapping, dancing and singing along. Michonne is so good, she looks like a natural on stage. All her inhibitions have practically melted away. On stage now is a diva who know what she wants and who she wants and tonight, that is Rick Grimes. She does a few twirls, really giving the people a show. She decides to up the ante. She starts to come down offstage and walk towards Rick.

 _Whatever I do, boy_ _  
_ _It's all about you, baby_ _  
_ _And ain't it the truth, boy_ _  
_ _I'm helplessly in love with you_

She's standing in front of him. Rick is sitting straight up with his hands on his knees staring at this goddess before him. He can't even blink, he is mesmerized.

 _What else can I do, boy_ _  
_ _But be there for you, baby_ _  
_ _You got a, you got a way that you make a me_ _  
_ _Feel I can, feel I can do any, do anything_

She winks at him and blows him a kiss returning to the stage. The crowd has officially lost their minds screaming and cheering _._

 _Looks like I'm fatal, it's all on the table_ _  
_ _And baby you hold the cards_ _  
_ _You got the magic and I've got to have it_ _  
_ _I don't want the pieces, I want every single part_ _  
_ _I'll be your angel, I'm ready and able whatever you want is fine_ _  
_ _Whenever you're ready, just call on your lady and I'll be your baby tonight_

 _I'm your baby tonight, I'm your baby tonight_

The song comes to an end. Michonne stops singing and pus the mic back on the stand and gives a little bow. Everyone in the room is on their feet. Glenn is jumping up and down next to Maggie, both have huge grins on their face. She looks over to Rick and she she's one thing on his face – hunger.

"That was amazing. Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner, without a doubt, is Michonne!" The crowd keeps screaming and cheering. Michonne turns bright red but has the biggest smile on her face. She walks back to the table and Rick immediately grabs her.

"Was that all for me?"

She coyly smiles at him, "I think so. Did you like it?"

He just stares at her for a second and slowly smiles. "Come with me. I want to show you just how _much_ I liked it. Will you, come with me?"

She looks down at the hand he is offering. She hesitates for only a second and takes his hand.

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hey lovelies, thank you so much for your reviews and well wishes. My laptop crashed and then my new one literally broke the second day after I bought it and then I had a little bit of writer's block. I really really appreciate your patience and understanding because as a fellow reader, I understand the frustration waiting for your story to be updated. So, again, I really appreciate you guys hanging in there with me. Xoxo ~C_

 _7, 8, 9, 10. I can't tear my eyes away from the elevator numbers. I can't concentrate with these hands running all over me. Oh my God, his lips, his hands, oh God._

Michonne's eyes are glued to the elevator panel. All she can do is watch the numbers go by as she tries to keep some semblance of control. Rick is touching her everywhere; nibbling on her earlobe, licking the base of her neck. She can't think. He pulled her out of the club so fast she could barely wave bye to Glenn. Not like he even noticed staring at Maggie the way he was.

 _14, 15, 16._ Rick nuzzles his face into her neck. "You smell so good Michonne. I can't wait to taste you."

"Mmmmm" Michonne can't help the moan that escapes her. Rick smiles and turns her around to look at him. He rubs his thumb across her lips. She opens her mouth with a gasp and Rick slips his thumb inside. Not to be outdone, Michonne traps his thumb in her teeth and lightly sucks on the tip. Rick's eyes widen and the blues of his eyes darken with lust and want.

 _19, 20, 21 DING_. The elevator stops and once the doors are open, Rick and Michonne are both rushing out, Michonne on Rick's heels as he leads the way. The arrive at Rick's room and he wastes no time getting his key card out and pulling her into his room. Once inside, he grabs her face and slams his lips onto hers. Michonne doesn't fight, she lets him devour her mouth, meeting his lips and tongue with hers as they partake in this dance. Rick walks her backwards as they kiss, guiding her towards the four poster bed in the middle of the bedroom.

"You wanna do this right? Cuz we don't have to do anything you don't want. I mean, are you com…"

Michonne puts her fingers on his lips to silence him. "I wanna do this Rick. I'm yours."

Rick smiles as he places Michonne's hands on one of the posts surrounding the bed. "Hold on tight now, and don't move. Do you understand? Michonne lightly nods her head. Rick smiles, "You have to say it baby. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I understand." She answers in a breathy whisper. Rick steps back and admires her from behind. Smooth mahogany skin softer than silk. Legs, strong and statuesque, he can't wait to have those thighs around him. And her ass, oh fuck, her ass: he's gonna bite and lick every inch of it and claim it as his. Claim her as his. Rick steps back behind Michonne. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck. He brushes his lips against the back of her neck…sloooowwwlyy. Very, very, slowly.

"Can I kiss you Michonne?" All she can do is nod her head. She doesn't dare look at him or let go of the pole. Her panties are a puddle of wetness. Rick unzips her dress and watches it fall to the floor. Blood red lace covers her full chocolate breast, dark nipples standing at attention. Her perfect ass curved around a matching thong. Rick falls to his knees in awe of the goddess before him. A slip of drool escapes his lips. He can't help it; he's never seen anything so beautiful. He lifts himself up and grabs a globe in each hand. Before Michonne can take another breath, Rick buries his head in her pussy from behind.

"Agggghhh, shit" Michonne cries out. She's so surprised she loosens her grip a little bit but quickly recovers. Rick is like a starving man who hasn't eaten in weeks. He moves his head in a circular motion, rubbing his nose all over her clit while using his tongue to lick as far inside her folds as he can go. He savors her taste all over his mouth. His lips suck and kiss all over her juicy lips. Her pretty pink clit is bouncing in his mouth. He lifts his head from his meal. "You taste like heaven."

Michonne takes a quick look back and sees those blue eyes staring her down. He gives her a little smirk. "Hold on baby, I'm hungry." He clamps his mouth back down over her pussy. Michonne's head falls back as her eyes close in ecstasy. She can't believe this is happening. How many times has she fucked herself with her 9" dildo pretending it was this man whose head was now between her legs. The real thing didn't even compare. Rick was a master and she was a willing student. Her legs start to quiver. As Rick starts moving his tongue faster and in a circular motion. She starts to pant and arch her back _. Hold on girl, hold on._

"Oh God, Rick, I'm, I'm gonna…"

"I know. Cum for me sweetheart. Cum all over my fuckin face."

"Ahhhh shiiiiitttt!" Michonne's body starts to jerk back and forth. Rick grabs her hips to keep her in place as a rush of cum floods from her pussy. Rick's mouth is completely attached as he swallows every drop, humming to himself as he licks her entire puss clean. Michonne's legs start to give out an she feels like she is about to collapse. Rick grabs her and lifts her bridal style before she can hit the floor.

"I got you babe." Rick says holding her in his strong arms. Michonne looks up at his face.

"I hate that song." She giggles.

"Me too." They both start to laugh. Rick lays her down on the bed, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. He removes his shirt and pants quickly, leaving him only in black boxer briefs. He lays down next to Michonne and pulls her towards him. She has a small smile on her face. "You ok?"

She gives him a little smile. "I'm ok. Rick, that was just...I, I felt…"

"Shhh, I know baby, me too. And we're just getting started.

Rick leans down and starts to kiss her again. Their tongues search for each other, savoring every taste. Rick climbs on top of Michonne. She can feel his hard dick rubbing her clit. She feels his pre-cum starting to drip down her hole. _Oh God, it feels this good with his boxers on!_ she thinks to herself. Her legs slowly fall open, using her thighs to rub up and down his hips. Her dripping pussy is leaking all over the sheets.

"I can smell how much you want me. Fucking sweet Chonne." Michonne smiles at him. "Lift your hips baby." As Rick lifts his hips, Michonne uses her feet to pull down his boxers, gasping a little when his dick springs free and taps her clit.

"You ready for me Chonne? You want me?" He takes his dick and rubs the tip over Michonne's clit. She starts to get wetter as she rotates her hips, coaxing Rick's dick inside her.

"I want it Rick. I want you. I swear, just you." He stills for a moment _. Oh shit, did I say the wrong thing?_ She doesn't know where that came from. Before she can speak, Rick leans in to give her the softest, sweetest kiss.

"I knew you were different. You see me. Not all the stuff and thangs, just me." He takes the tip if his dick and makes small circles at her opening. Her juicy lips start to pulsate, squeezing his tip slowly swallowing his thick, veiny dick. "Greedy pussy. Take that dick baby. It's all yours Michonne. I want you to have it."

Those words do something to Michonne. She raises her legs and squeezes his hips, trapping him between her thighs. The sudden movement causes Rick to slam into her, his dick sliding in so deep and full she has to gasp. "FUCK ME!"

"Oh I am. And I promise you, this is the last dick that will ever have this pussy." Rick raises his hips and slams back down. He moves in a circle with each thrust, sliding his dick deeper and deeper inside her. Michonne can feel it in her stomach. Rick sucks on her left nipple, licking and nibbling on her dark buds while massaging her right nipple with his hand. Michonne grabs his head, running her fingers through his luxurious curls. Her pussy is literally vibrating he is fucking her so good. "So good baby. You're so fucking beautiful Michonne. Fuck yeah." Rick can feel her pussy clamping down on him and knows she's getting close.

"I'm getting close Rick. Don't stop baby, please don't stop." Michonne yells out.

"Never. I'll never stop baby."

"Uhhh, Rick… I'm there…OH FFFUUUCCCKKK, RICK, I'M, I'M… OH GOD"

"Cum for me Michonne. Come all over my fucking dick!

"AAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Michonne explodes creamy cum all over Rick's dick. Rick pounds her harder as her cum covers his dick. She spurts so much Rick's dick slips out of her while her juices gush out. He starts fingering her clit while she jerks and spams in the midst of her powerful orgasm. As she starts to come down, Rick drops to his knees and starts slowly licking her clean. He makes sure to savor every drop. After he finishes, he jumps back up and flips Michonne over on her front. "Aggghhh" she yells out in surprise. "Rick, I can't."

"You can love, give me one more. Can you give me one more? Rick pulls her hips up so she's on her knees. He spreads her cheeks apart and stars at her pretty pink hole. "Fucking delicious." He gives it a quick lick and lines his dick up with her hole. "One more baby" He slowly slides into her still dripping pussy and starts to thrust. Michonne slides her knees open and raises her hips to meet his deep thrusts. He grabs her hips and pulls slides her pussy back and forth over his dick. The room is full of the sounds of skin slapping skin and the squelch of pussy and dick juices coming together. Rick leans down and starts nibbling on Michonne's neck. "Oh Rick, baby…" "Oh Michonne. I'm…baby I'm.."

"I know Rick. Me too. Me too boo." Rick bends her down at an angle and leans over her back, the leverage gets him deeper in Michonne as he starts pounding her harder; giving her every single inch of his huge dick. He starts to feel that tingling in his balls signaling his release.

"Michonne I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum."

"Yes Rick, cum baby. Cum in me."

"FUCK…MICHONNE!" Ricks lets out an animalistic growl and his hips start to jerk as Michonne slams her hips backwards into his pelvis. That's all it takes and Rick's dick starts shooting long white strands of hot cum in her pussy.

"OH God RIIICCCCKKKKKKK" Michonne's body starts spasming as she cums hard for the third time that night. Rick's entire body jerks a few times before they both collapse onto the bed. Minutes go by and neither can move. Rick's hand finds Michonne's and their fingers lace together as they lay there on the sheets; just breathing. After a few minutes, Rick slowly pulls her into his body, wrapping himself around her like a blanket. They lay in perfect silence.

"So, are you gonna come to my meet and greet tomorrow?"

 _A/N ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disco Bat, you're a Disco Bat_

 _Disco Bat, you're a Disco Bat_

 _Disco Baby, Sexy Baby, Hot Hot_

 _Disco Baby, Sexy baby, Hot Hot_

 _Disco Bat, you're a Disco Bat_

Michonne starts to stir awake. The dulcet tones of Rick's voice tickled her ears waking her up to the day. Her body ached deliciously as the events of last night start to come back to her. Last night with Rick. Wait, Rick, who's next to her, and whose voice is coming through her phone as her alarm clock ring tone. _OH SHIT!PLEASE LET HIM STILL BE SLEEP_

"Is that me?" a voice next to her speaks.

 _Oh shit_ , _SHIT, SHIT._ She totally forgot Glenn downloaded that gif to her phone as her alarm tone.

"Uhhh, yeah…it, it was a joke. Glenn put it on my phone and-"

"Sssh, it's ok baby. I like it." Rick starts bobbin his head from left to right and making music noises. "Disco bat. You're a disco bat, sexy baby, sexy baby, hot, hot. Disco baby, sexy baby hot, hot….Hmmmm" He starts kissing her on her collarbone. Slowly letting the tip of his tongue taste the dip of her neck. "You're so sexy baby, you're hot, hot."

Michonne can't help but giggle. If you would have told her she would not only meet her longtime crush Rick Grimes, but that she would be screaming his name for hours as he fucked her in every which way last night; she would have thought you were smoking crack. But this wasn't a dream. This was real. So real she could feel his hand making its way towards her pussy lips.

"Good morning ladies. Did you miss me? I missed you." Rick slides his fingers up and down her slit. Her juices are already running down her thigh. "Damn baby, you're so wet for me. I love that. I love my pussy nice and juicy. Is all this pussy juice for me? Are you wet for me Michonne?"

Michonne lifts her hips to meet his thrusts. Rick slides two fingers inside her, using the third to make circles on her clit. "Oh Rick, yes. God yes. That feels…"

"What baby, how does it feel?"

"It..it feels, oh…oh…oh shit, I'm gonna cum. I'm fuck-I'm fucking gonnnaaa…"

"Cum baby. Cum for me baby girl. I can feel that clit throbbing. Let go boo."

Michonne's pussy walls start to contract on Rick's fingers. She can feel herself losing control. "Fuck yes, fuck, I'm coming Rick. I'm fucking cumming all over you."

"Yes, fuck yes baby all over my fucking fingers." Rick starts pumping his fingers faster and in circles. Michonne comes completely undone and gushes her cream all over his fingers and the sheets. Rick pumps his fingers a few more times before pulling them out. He quickly sits up and covers her body with his. Looking at her angelic face, eyes closed and small breaths escaping her heavenly lips, he lines his dick up to her sopping wet pussy lips.

"Look at me."

As soon as her eyes slide open, Rick slides inside of her all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screams out as Rick impales her on his thick cock. He starts thrusting hard without reprieve. He takes his hand and licks her cream off of each finger making sure she watches. Before she can respond, he takes her right nipple in his mouth and the left with his other hand. He nips and sucks her hard flesh, relishing every swipe, every kiss. He is a man possessed.

Michonne holds on for dear life as Rick fucks her brains out. He is pounding her so hard she knows she'll have bruises but she couldn't give a flying fuck. This man is more than a fantasy for her, he is a force of nature she's not sure she can escape: nor does she want to.

Their hands find each other and intertwine. Their kisses are ravenous and greedy; their bodies drawn to each other like magnets. The distinct sounds of two sweaty bodies coming together in a dance as old as time. Pelvises slamming into each other trying to get as deep into each other as possible.

 _Slap_ , "Fuck Michonne." _Slap_ "You're so fucking tight." _Slap_ "I love this pussy." _Slap_ "Fuck, it fits perfectly on my dick." _Slap, slap_ "Oh Michoonnnee, oh fuck baby. I'm gonna cum all in this pussy."

"Yes Rick, cum in me baby. I want it."

"Oh fuck yeah. Take this dick baby." Rick is fucking her so hard, she can feel it in her stomach. She's never been fucked like this before. She opens her legs wider, taking all of him in. If he wants to fuck her, she's going to let him.

Michonne grabs his face with her hands and grabs his bottom lip with her teeth. She releases it and gives it a lick. "Cum in me Rick."

That's all it takes. Rick feels his balls start to tighten and he starts convulsing as white hot stream after stream comes flying out of his dick. Michonne grabs his hips pulling him into her holding on for the ride. Rick slowly starts to come down from his orgasm. He starts to roll off her , but she pulls him back. "Stay."

He does.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

 _Bang Bang_ "Rick, you in there, you're late dude. Your panel starts in 10 minutes. What the fuck man." Daryl keeps banging on Rick's door. He's never late for a panel. He heard about last night and Rick running off with some girl but he didn't expect – the door flings open.

"I'm up man, I'm up. Just give me a minute." Rick backs into the room closing the door in Daryl's face.

"What the hell man, I can't come inside?" Daryl is beyond confused. Rick has never acted like this before…unless…is that girl in there. _Giggling. Is that giggling I hear_ Daryl leans his ear against the door. Yup that's giggling and _moaning._ Well, well, Daryl thinks to himself. Mr. Grimes might have gotten laid last night. Before he can think on it further, the door swings open and out comes Rick with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey man. You got a chick in there or something? Why couldn't I come in?" Daryl asks feigning hurt.

"Or something. Let's just say I had the night of my dreams."

"Awww man, you and that sappy shit. She must've been something."

"Man, she just might be everything." He walks off smiling and humming to himself leaving his friend to follow while scratching his head.

 **MICHONNE**

"Well look at you tramp. Did you have fun with your dream man doing stuff and thangs." Glenn asks as Michonne walks into their hotel room.

"Why aren't you at the panel."

"Oh no, where were you all night, hmmm. With a certain gentleman perhaps?"

"Maybe I was. Besides, weren't you with a certain young lady?"

Glenn's cheeks start to redden a bit. "OK Maggie and I stayed at the club a while longer and then got some food. It was cool. But don't change the subject. What were you doing?"

"Well it must have been really cool if that bra on the floor by your feet is any indication." Glenn's eyes get huge as saucers. Michonne points towards his feet where a black lacy bra is poking out from under the bed. "Now I now it's not mine so unless you have something to tell me about your undergarment choices, I assume it doesn't belong to you." Michonne asks while laughing at the same time.

"I slept with Maggie. And it was the best experience of my life. I…I think I love her. Is that insane?"

Michonne looks at her best friend. She doesn't laugh because she knows exactly how he feels. She knows in her heart she fell in love last night too.

"No it's not crazy. It's pretty fucking awesome dude. Did you tell her?"

"I wanted too but she had to run out to help Rick during his panel. They should be done in about an hour. We're going to hook up after."

"I'm happy for you brother. She's great and you could do a lot worse."

"What about you. You think you and Rick could have something?"

Michonne pauses for a second. Last night was amazing and she knows her heart has completely fallen. She also knows Rick is a big star and is it worth getting her heart broken?

"Stop overthinking Miche. I already see it. If you want him, take him. At least you'll know you tried, even if it doesn't work out, which I think it would."

"You do?"

"The way he was looking at you while you were singing, I think he might be all in too." Glenn says giving his best friend a smile. "Come downstairs with me. Let's go see what could happen Miche. You in?" He sticks his hand out for her to shake. She looks at it for a second, thoughts of doubt trying to creep into her mind, but then her pussy starts to tingle, reminding her of last night, and this morning and what she would be missing if she didn't take a chance on her dreams of Rick. She looks up at her bestie and grabs his hand. They shake, they squeeze hands, bump elbows, kiss their armpits, slap their shoulders and put their hands on their hips. Their secret handshake always seals their deals.

"I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I thought this would be the last chapter but these two crazy kids. I love writing them and the story may have more left in it than even I thought. I must give a thank you to those who pm'd me, left reviews and asked for more of this story. It means so much to me. Enjoy ~C**_

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the men of _**Dead of Walkers**_ panel. I'm your host Paul Rovia and please join me in introducing the stars of our show. Everybody's favorite crossbow archer Daryl Dixon."Cheers are monstrous in the crowd.

"Please welcome the apocalypse's favorite son, Carlos Riggs." More applause throughout the crowd as both these guys are fan favorites.

"Give it up for the best pizza delivery, zombie slaying badass in the apocalypse, Steven Cohen." The audience stands to their feet screaming for Steven.

"And of course, the king of the Apocalypse, the man himself, Rick Grimes." Rick walks out and everybody loses their shit. The crowd is standing and screaming going crazy for the cast on stage.

"Alright, alright settle down let's get it started. So, Daryl, the question on everybody's lips this season, will Nathan get a girlfriend?" Paul asks.

"Hahahaha well I don't know. I tell Sam M. Nimple all the time I'll play whatever you give me, preferably a cute chick who doesn't get eaten." Daryl says with a laugh.

"I think he needs a bath first, then maybe he'll get some," Steven says with a laugh.

The crowd starts to cheer wildly.

"Yeah whatever. You already got your chick. You and Lauren are practically married on the show."

"We are married on the show you nitwit." Steven retorts.

"They do this all the time," Carlos says shaking his head at the bickering friends.

"Alright, alright. Love the bromance. You guys are hilarious. Are you always like this on set?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Daryl answers. "We're very much a family and us three especially are brothers with Riggs being the baby, so we pretty much behave like it too."

"Cool, cool. Ok. This question is for Carlos. Does it get annoying having to wear the eye bandage?"

"Sometimes yeah, but the girls like it so I deal with it." The audience starts to laugh as Rick and the other guys start to tease him on stage.

About 30 minutes pass with more questions and Rick constantly looking toward the front right side of the stage at two empty seats. Michonne and Glenn's empty seats. He left the upgraded passes for her this morning never thinking she wouldn't use them.

"Ok Rick you have another audience question." Paul says getting his attention.

A woman dressed like one of the characters, Melissa, comes to the mic. "Hi Rick. Like oh my gosh, I love you, I mean I love Lincoln, he's the best and I love Chandler and Nathan and everybody, I just love the show. But I was wondering, if there might be a special lady in your life and if not where can I apply?"

The audience goes crazy, screaming and laughing and cheering while the girl at the mic goes beet red. Rick and the others on stage laugh as well and Daryl screams out, "He needs one," causing the audience to laugh harder.

Rick takes a second to answer. "You guys always ask me this. I'm on set so much I don't really have time to date. Filming the show takes up most of my time, so right now I'm just a lone bloke."

The audience ahhs.

"Well, if I may be so bold, I happened to be at the party last night and it seems a certain young woman grabbed your attention. Could there be love in your future?" Paul asks with a smirk.

Rick stops for a second, realizing of course, people saw them leave together last night. He's surprised they weren't followed to his room. He looks to the right and her seat is still empty.

"I can't tell the future, but last night I met an incredible woman who made me smile more than I have in a long time. So who knows, maybe I'll take her to dinner sometime and hopefully she'll say yes." He finishes with a smile. The audience applause is thunderous. Woman are swooning in their chairs.

"Damn Rick, you make me wish I was her. She sounds like an awesome lady and hopefully, she'll say yes. Alright everyone, we have time for a few more questions."

Rick and Daryl make eye contact. Daryl gives him a look that says, _we will talk later_. He gives him a wink and they both laugh quietly to themselves. He looks over to the chair and its still empty. His heart sinks in his chest. He can't believe she didn't come. He thought they really had a connection the night before; the way she moaned his name. The way she tugged his curls while he ate her dripping pussy. How her thighs clenched around his waist as she rode out her orgasm, covering his dick in her juices. And they had such a great morning, or so he thought. Maybe he read her wrong.

"Sorry guys, last question. Speak right into the into the mic and make it good." Paul says with a smile.

"Uh yes, hi. My question is for Rick. If you could play another character, who would it be?" The audience listens intently.

Rick runs his hands through his hair. "I actually get asked that alot." He laughs. "I definitely wouldn't mind being Guriyala. I mean she is badass." The audience cheers. Rick takes the moment to look at the seat and his heart jumps a beat. There she is. She came. She's there, staring right at him with a huge smile on her face. Rick in turn gets the biggest grin on his face. "But I have to be honest, I love playing Lincoln. He's the kind of guy that can be both what you'd call good and bad. He's whoever he has to be in the situation and in this dangerous world, depending on who crosses him, he could be a very good guy or a very bad guy." He looks directly at Michonne when he says this next part. "But the best part about Lincoln, good and bad, is he's just trying to protect his family. He's trying to protect the people he loves. That's what guides him ultimately; making sure he protects and takes care of those who mean everything to him." The audience stands up and starts cheering. He never takes his eyes off Michonne. She is staring straight back at him, a look of wonder on her face. She slowly stands to join the crowd and starts clapping as well, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Rick and thank you all for joining us for our panel. Enjoy the rest of the convention." Paul leaves the mic to go mingle with the cast. Rick starts to make his way off the stage. He look back to where Michonne was standing but she's gone. He looks for Maggie and finds her standing off to the side talking to Glenn. Michonne is nowhere to be seen

"Hey guys, what'd you think?"

"You were amazing Rick. I really love this show and this cast. You guys are just great."

"Thanks Glenn. I'm glad you enjoyed the panel."

"You were fine. Goofy as always." Maggie says with a grin.

"Thanks for the love sis." Trying not to be too obvious but he has to know. "Um, is, is Michonne with you?"

"I'm here." He hears a voice from behind. He spins around and there she is, smiling at him and biting her bottom lip nervously. He quickly walks up to her and engulfs her in a hug. To hell with anybody looking.

"You came."

"Of course I did. You asked me too."

He smiles at her and is about to kiss her but stops. Her takes her hand and starts walking away.

"Be right back Maggie."

"Hey you have pictures in 30 minutes."

"I'll be back."

He continues walking down the corridor until he spots a curtain. He pulls Michonne behind it and moves to stand in front of her. He grabs her and holds her for a minute. They slowly bring their foreheads together, inhaling each other.

"You came."

"I had to. I'm honestly scared shitless but,-" He looks up at her.

"Scared of me? " he asks with a frown.

"No of this. Your life. I mean, I'm not some beautiful actress who lives this exciting jet setting life. I'm just Michonne. Is that enough?" She looks into his eyes.

"Baby, your everything I've ever wanted. You don't have to worry bout any of that stuff. The minute I saw you, that was it for me. And when I was inside you…baby, it…it was everythang."

"Oh Rick." She smashes her lips against his. Their tongues fight each other for dominance. They kiss as though they've been apart for years instead of hours. Rick grabs her locs, tugging her head back with a slight yank. "Come with me." He grabs her hand and pulls her down the corridor quickly. She can scarcely keep up with his long strides. He pulls back a tied curtain on the right side of the hall uncovering a door. He pulls it open, dragging Michonne inside. It's a supply closet with toilet paper and Kleenex lining the walls. "Perfect." He says. Michonne turns around to speak but he grabs her hips and attaches his mouth to hers simultaneously. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding across her teeth, literally trying to devour her mouth. His hands search for the hem of her shirt.

"Raise your arms." She complies. Rick pulls the offending garment over her head and groans. She's not wearing a bra. Her dark nipples are pebbled, standing at attention, begging to be sucked. He roughly grabs one in his teeth, applying a but of pressure making Michonne hiss.

"Sssssss Rick, baby. Yes lover."

"Yeah you like that don't you. My baby likes it rough huh?" Rick continues to bite on her nipple. He takes his right hand and pulls her leg up to sit on the adjoining shelf. He slides his hand down her thigh, feeling her wetness guide him to his destination. He takes two fingers and pushes them into her moist pussy.

"Mmmmm baby. Yes. Oh God, Rick. Fuck yeah."

Rick switches to the other breast, still sliding his fingers in and out of her tight hole. He bites down on her breast as he adds a third finger inside her."

"Don't stop, baby please don't stop. It feels so good."

"You feel so good baby. I wanna fuck you. Fuck, I need this pussy." Rick pulls his fingers out of Michonne and puts them in his mouth sucking up her juices. He quickly unzips his pants and pulls his dick out. He's so fucking horny he can't even pull his boxers all the way down. He pulls Michonne's panties to the side and lines his dick up at her opening.

"Now Rick, now. Don't make me wait."

Rick slides his dick up her slit once more before he grabs her ass, attaches the raised leg behind his back and plungers inside her dripping pussy. He starts pounding away at her, hips meeting hips mercilessly; the sounds of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing is all that is heard in the dark room. Rick slides his cock in and out of her dripping hole; circling his hips as he pulls her into himself. Her juices are dripping allover his cock and down his thighs. His balls slapping her pussy so hard he can feel her ass crack.

"Grab the shelf."

Michonne can barely understand what he's saying. She's being fucked within an inch of her life. "What?"

"Grab the shelf." She raises her arms and grabs the bar above his head. Rick suddenly lifts her other leg, attaches it to the other bottom shelf and grabs her ass adjusting her on his dick.

"OH…MY…GOD…RICKKKKK!" He's bouncing her up and down on his dick. She can feel the veiny underside of his dick with every thrust. Her wet pussy makes squelching sounds every time he fills her to the hilt.

"Shit, baby, this pussy is so fucking tight. Fuck yeah, it's choking my dick. Fuck me Michonne."

She opens her eyes and sees him staring at her. His baby blues are so dark they look almost black with desire. He sticks his tongue out and she grabs it with her lips, sucking on him and swirling her tongue with his. He slows down his thrust a bit to match the speed of their wrestling tongues.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh fuuccckkkk mmmeeeeeee Riiiiiiicccckkkk."

"I am baby. Hold on." Rick takes his hand and slides it down to her pussy. He slides it inside her folds along side his dick increasing her stimulation. She starts to moan, her slippery lips expanding to accommodate all of him. He slowly gets his finger real wet and slides it down her crack. He starts making slow circles around her hole, teasing her puckered opening with her juices. She gasps and pulls her head away breaking the kiss. They both stop, eyes boring into each other. No words are spoken but a conversation is taking place. They breathe in sync, an agreement forming between them. He leans in to kiss her again, hesitating for a moment to confirm her acceptance. She leans back in meeting his lips with hers; permission granted.

Rick slowly starts to slide his finger in her hole. She tenses up at first, but Rick is gentle. Very slowly with the softest pressure, he massages her with his finger, opening her up little by little while his dick is thrusting inside her pussy, filling her up to the brink. He starts thrusting faster, her pussy tightening around his cock, his orgasm rising to the surface. She starts to bounce harder on him. Her breasts jumping up and down, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Rick's finger is halfway in her ass, creating a new sensation she's never felt. She feels so full with him inside all of her. She squeezes her thighs around his back.

"Rick I'm, I'm cuming. Oh God baby, I'm cuming."

"Yes, Michonne cum for me. Cum all over me baby. It's mine. Give it to me." Rick slides his hand around her back. He can feel the bottom of her locs. He grabs them in his and gives them a yank

"Ahhhhh" Michonne starts cuming all over them. Rick pulls on her locs while pounding his dick inside her, feeling her cum drip all over his cock and his thighs. He circles his finger in her ass one last time as it starts to clench around it. That's all he can handle as his balls tighten up and start to explode. Stream after stream of white hot cum floods her walls coating them with his essence.

Minutes go by without either of them moving. They slowly let their breaths come back to normal but they have yet to release each other. A few more moments go by as Rick finally starts to pull back. He looks into her beautiful brown orbs. She has that freshly fucked look.

"You came."

She look at him with a giggle. "I certainly did." They both start to laugh."

"I gotta get back out there. I have to take pictures with people." He says but doesn't move a muscle.

"Yeah, you're the star around here. I better let you go." She doesn't move a muscle. They laugh again.

"Ok, I'll go and do my work, but after I want to see you. Can I see you?"

"Don't you have a flight?"

"I just changed it." He says with a smile. She smiles back at him. "Please Michonne. Say yes."

She looks at him with a smile. He knows that's the name of her favorite episode.

"Say yes." He kisses her on the cheek.

"Say yes." He kisses her on the nose.

"Say yes." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Say yes." He kisses her on the lips.

"Yes."


End file.
